He said something
by vanessalemus15
Summary: Bella sacrifices her happiness and gives up her love. She leaves and says her final goodbyes, but is it really a goodbye when her true love will find her again. Can Bella truly find her happiness? an adopted story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am Vanessa and this is not my idea. This story was originally written by dallysbear, but sadly, they did not finish it. I read this story and believed that this story needs to be officially finished. Therefore, I am continuing off dallysbear idea and writing the story to how I see it will end.**

 **Now I know this story has intentionally started as a Bella/Damon story, but that is not how it is going to end, so I hope not disappoint readers. The first chapter is dallysbear story and after that, it is all my writing.**

 **The characters sadly don't belong to me ); but oh well. Let's get on with it!**

"Please stay true to you word" I pleaded to him

"Of course love" he mused " just make sure you've returned to me by the end of the month"

"What but that's in a week" I screeched

'How could he expect me to say my goodbyes in such little time. I guess I should be thanking him if I were to stay any longer I'd probably back out. Now is not a time to act selfishly' I chastised myself

"I do believe I have granted you more than enough time. Dear belle you should go say your goodbyes your wasting valuable time with me. You have a wedding to attend" he taunted

I growled "I will, but you must promise to keep your word. When I return you are not to disturb them, you or anyone associated to you are to stay away from the residents of Mystic Falls "

He sighed " I already agreed you just need to keep yours or the Salvatore brothers will be paid a visit"

I nodded my head and left

'I hope they don't shun me. I just want a proper goodbye then, maybe just then, I might finally be able to move on.'

Bella spent the next day running at vamp speed from her current location Dallas, Texas (enjoying her time with the Whitlock coven) to Mystic Falls, Virginia not taking any breaks afraid that she won't be able to make up for lost time. It took her roughly about 16 hrs to reach the front door of the boarding house.

She stood at the door contemplating her entrance should she knock? Walk right in? Yell? Hell should she even be doing this? All her thoughts were suddenly cut off by the abrupt opening of the front door.

Chocolate brown does eyes met confused emerald green eyes

"Isa? Isabela... is it... is it really you" stefan stammered out

She just nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. He cupped her face wiping away tears she had unknowingly shed

"E'bello vederti mia cara isa" he chuckled half heartedly

"E'bello vedere anche voi stefan" she replied

He stared in awe he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that she was here in the flesh standing in his embrace acting as of no time had passed, as if it was still the 1800s and he and his brother had not chosen another above her throwing away any happiness they had due to an imagined one.

She watched as stefan's facial expressions switched around and she couldn't help but let a small sad smile grace her lips 'to think I'll be saying good bye for good pretty soon'

"May I come in?" She asked cautiously unsure if she was still welcomed

He looked at her in disbelief. Then again he understood it wasn't out of respect or manners but self preservation. He internally winced 'to think she honestly believes she wouldn't be welcomed?'

"Give me a moment" and with that she was left at the doorstep. It only took a mere moments for Stefan to return but Isa also heard another heart beat approaching and some bickering

"Stefan what do you want I was in the middle of preparing" a feminine voice whined it sounded eerily familiar

"Elena I just need you to come with me for a moment" stefan replied with a sigh

Ah Isa understood what was happening he needed the human to invite her in.

The said pair reached the door and Isa's breathe hitched standing before her was her sisters doppelganger.

"Elena this is Isabela could you please invite her in" stefan asked

The said girl looked Isa over in a calculating manner that irritated Isa to no end. It had only been a few moments after their introduction but her envy and disdain of the doppelganger grew. Elena was exactly like her sister and it saddened her to realize that she was the lucky one.

"Who's this?" Elena asked in an irritated tone "cause I'm not inviting her inside until I know" she sneered

"She's an old friend from our time as a human" stefan answered

"Yea but why is she here I don't have time to deal with supernatural stuff right now" Elena said in a duh tone as if the world revolved around her

Isa was getting tired of her mistreatment towards stefan and herself

"She is right here and can address your questions. As to why I'm here well I wouldn't miss my best friends wedding now would I?" Isa said in a mocking tone

Stefan was shocked by many things- one he was shocked by the fact that Isa knew about the wedding and hadn't been emotional about it two Isa was talking in a civil manner with the doppelganger of the women who ruined her life and three she arrived two days before the wedding.

"How do you know about the wedding only a select few were told" Elena stated venom dripping freely in her tone

"Well I would have hoped that you would have realized by now that nothing is kept private about doppelgangers in the supernatural unless you're Katherine. Unfortunately for you being a doppelganger it just puts you right in the center to most rumors spread so as to answer another of your many questions I found out through the grape vine" Isa smirked feeling smug that she could get a rise out of said doppelganger

Elena just sighed she couldn't care about who the brunette beauty was nor did she want to deal with her. she didn't like the fact that she was beautiful and it made her insecure she hated not being the center of attention

"Fine come in"

With that Isa stepped inside thanking Elena on the way

The trio made their way toward the living room, after rudely staring, Elena left leaving the estranged duo to talk amongst themselves. Unknown to them Elena had gone to call her fiancé to let him know that "a strange vampire came for a visit" then left to her house.

"So stefan how have you been?" Isa asked dully

"Really after over a century of not seeing each other you go with the most basic question" stefan mocked

Isa scowled "you may not have seen me but I ran into you a few times over the years at first I thought I was going crazy but then after some small talk I was convinced it was you" she mused

"Wait we've ran into each other?" He exclaimed shocked

"Yea but under one of my aliases I do believe you met Kari or even Isela Peters" she said with a smirk

"They were you? You were them?" Stefan couldn't believe that he had met with her before hand and didn't even know it. " Huh peters I guess it's not so far off from pierce"

"Yea I liked to stay close to me maiden name you know close to home while on the run" she mumbled not meeting his eyes. He understood why it pained her to think of her lineage family was the one thing she never got to enjoy. Stefan was thankful he still had some type of the relationship with his brother even if it isn't the best.

"So how did you really find out about the wedding" he asked suspiciously

She narrowed her eyes at him not appreciating the tone he used and his suspicious attitude. "if you must know I wasn't lying spirits are such gossipers always talking about others business using the whole keeping balance as an excuse " she rambled. It was hard acting as if nothing bothered her and her heart wasn't breaking.

"So you decided to just drop by unannounced the week of the wedding?" stefan asked unsure of her intentions

"Yea well I was heading over to new York when I heard about the whole wedding thing and although you guys may not want me here i just wanted to congratulate the happy couple..." she paused before meeting his eyes and continued ".. and see how you were doing" the sincerity of her words hit him hard because he knew that under her cheerful facade she was breaking down inside and only she truly understood what he was going through

"Well I could be doing better but at least she chose one of us before history could finish repeating itself" he laughed a humor less laugh

Isa just nodded not wanting to ruin the heartwarming moment that they were having.

The duo continued to talk for a short amount of time before Isa was pinned against the wall with a stake through her stomach. She looked up to face her attacker and brown eyes met blue

"Damon?" She whispered

"Isa?!" He breathed "What's going on!" he shouted turning toward stefan hoping for answers

Isa pulled the stake out from her stomach and walked back to the couch where her messenger bag laid pulling out a special blood bag then walking over toward the liquor cabinet for a glass of scotch to help soothe her nerves

While Isa was in her own world trying hard not to turn off her emotions the Salvatore brothers were having a telepathic argument

'What's going on why is Isabela here I thought after the whole Katherine incident we'd never see her again' Damon projected to stefan

'She's here for your wedding she said and I quote "Yea well I was heading over to new York when I heard about the whole wedding thing and although you guys may not want me here i just wanted to congratulate the happy couple" ' stefan explained

Damon was shocked he was sure that she would never wish to see him again after picking Katherine over her yet here she is being the better person supporting a friend even when said friend is marrying the carbon copy of the one who ruined their relationship

Isabela couldn't take their supposed secret conversation about her anymore

"Would you guys quit it I'm right here. Damon if you have any questions ask me instead of badgering St Steffens over there" she grumbled still not facing the brothers

Damon was still too shocked to speak. He couldnt believe Isa his first love was standing right in front of him. She looked just as beautiful if not more since the last time he had seen her, his memory didn't do her beauty justice.

Isa let out an exasperated sigh turning around to address the tongue tied brothers "is it so wrong to come and wish you happiness and luck on your engagement? " She questioned in mock hurt ending with a cute pout

"No!"Damon shouted unaware of how badly his reaction looked to both stefan and Isa

Isa was shocked at his response she knew he could hold a grudge but she was never sure what he had against her. She fought back tears that threatened to fall due to his harsh words

"Oh I see I apologize for dropping by then I should take my leave then." She whispered and started walking in the direction of the front door

"Wait isa I don't think that's what Damon meant" stefan said hoping it would help fix the situation Damon had stupidly put them in

"Stefan you need to learn to stop apologizing for your brother it's fine I shouldn't have assumed that I was welcomed now after all this time" she sighed "I'll be staying at the Mystic Hotel for a few days before heading out. Here's my number I hope to see you again before the wedding to hang out again like old times" she said with a small smile gracing her lips making her glow a little stunning the brothers momentarily before walking out the door with a simple goodbye.

When stefan was sure that Isa was out he turned to his brother

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE THE WHOLE KATHERINE THING AND YOU YELL AT HER SAYING SHE'S NOT WELCOMED HERE!"

Damon just shrugged trying to keep up his indifferent act "I only staked her cause Elena said a strange vampire came to the house I thought she was one of Klaus' hybrid minion coming after her" he tried to defend himself

Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing Elena deliberately left out several key facts in her little conversation with Damon "Well brother I can assume Elena forgot to mention that she was the one to invite her in because I asked her to and that I explained that Isa was an old friend from our human life" he drawled trying hard to tame his inner beast

Damon didn't want to believe that his sweet fiancé would purposely leave out information but then again she is a Petrova doppelganger.

Stefan just looked at his brother with pity and shame he couldn't understand why he picked Elena when she was just another Katherine.

"You just had to go and pick the wrong sister" with that he left to his room

It was hours later late in the and both Salvatore brothers were holed up in their room with their thoughts going a mile per minute on one person: Isa

Damon spent his night staring at the ceiling going over the events that happened only hours ago. did he really need the emotional pain to be reminded of his guilt to be reminded of everything that he had loved and lost?He didn't want to rehash the stupid mistake that had driven her from his arms. Her last words from long ago played in his mind like a broken record "One day, Damon.. you'll realize I was right and I'll say I told you so" the pain in her voice the hurt in her eyes and the utter betrayal he put her through. He kept thinking if her arrival was a sign to call off the wedding. 'Did i really pick the wrong sister? '

It was the day before the wedding and the Salvatore brothers refused to speak to one another; one of out jealousy and the other due to anger and frustration. The tension was thick between the brothers and could be cut with a knife, the silence was broken by a frustrated and annoyed Elena. It bothered her how much another girl - yes girl because she refused to think of her as anything more than that- was able to affect the brothers.

" Ok seriously what's wrong with you guys? !" Elena demanded

Both brothers turned to stare at her with narrowed eyes remain silent

"Seriously some girl that you apparently know but never thought to tell me about comes waltzing back into your life like nothing and you guys act as if she was the sun and moon" she glared at them as if them not telling her was a scandal some broken law for not informing her of every detail of their life "and not just that but now you both are so focused on her that no one is helping set up for my... Our wedding" she shrieked "she can't be that important if I've never heard of her" she huffed

Damon and Stefan growled deep in their throats not appreciating how rude Elena was addressing Isa. Stefan blurred in front of her eyes darken by rage and disgust. How was it that she was the same Elena that not too long ago he was so hopelessly in love with he couldn't understand.

"Don't you dare speak of Isa that way! You don't know anything about her, she's been here no more than a day and you've already deemed her to be beneath you?!" He snarled

Damon hadn't moved from where he stood on one hand he was pissed off at Elena for talking about Isa in such manner but who was he to judge. Hell, he had probably said things much worse out of stupidity and a fit of rage to Isa. On the other hand he didn't appreciate the way his brother reacted to Elena ' s insensitivity; it bothered him that his brother defended Isa in such a manner, the woman whom he betrayed, who gave him nothing but unconditional love and companionship, who saw him for who he was and never compared him to St. Stefan. The woman he pushed away after the arrival of Katherine Petrova.

Elena stared at Stefan in bewilderment , she couldn't believe that Stefan , her Stefan , was yelling at her defending some girl. She couldn't understand why it it was that Isa could get such a reaction out of the brothers, the only other times were if it regarded herself or Katherine...then it dawned on her

"You were in love with her, you loved her." she whispered

Stefan chuckled

"No" he started pausing to glance over Damon's prone form and took notice on how Damon unconsciously relaxed 'interesting' then continued "I love her" noticing Damon tense up again he rushed out his thoughts "she gave me the type of love I longed for the type that only a mother figure can give but still treated me with the respect a sister would her brother. So no Elena loved isn't appropriate because I never stopped loving her she is my sister in all ways but blood and i do not appreciate how disrespectful you've treated her. Especially now when she's not here to defend herself!" He huffed and made his way out the door in hopes of finding Isa

"I didn't know" Elena whimpered turning to Damon in hopes of receiving some comfort or sympathy but received nothing more than a blank stare. She tried her best not to let her irritation show but found it hard to keep it all in. it upset her that this Isabela us taking away her attention bit thought it best to watch what she said hoping to keep the situation from worsening. Unfortunately doppelgangers have a tendency to make things worse.

"Damon you're not mad at me are you? I mean I didn't know anything I was just trying to protect myself I could have been killed had she been lying about who she is." She said trying her best to seem bashful looking at him through her eyelashes hoping she could use her Petrova charm to her advantage.

'Really your going to use that as an excuse stefan clearly knew who it was' were Damon's thoughts

"I'm going hunting don't wait up. " he growled ignoring her question

"But you need to set up for the wedding! " she shrieked

Damon ran to the next town over he needed space before he did something he would regret he didn't want to deal with bridezilla Elena gosh he never wanted all of this it was all what she wanted. Elena was set on having a lavish wedding and then his mind drifted towards Isa and what he would have preferred. He came to the conclusion that she most likelt would have wanted it to be in the backyard with only Stefan and Lexie as a witness. He thought how she probably be so against wearing anything formal and maybe even suggest to go straight to Vegas. She would make a beautiful bride... wait what the f*** am I thinking im getting married tomorrow.

It was fairly early in the day only a few hours before noon but she had already emptied out the mini bar and 3 bottles of whiskey along with numerous amounts of blood bags all in hopes of drowning her sorrows. She decided to play it safe and stay away from the Salvatores she didn't need any more heartache or drama with yet another doppelganger- it was bad enough she and her sister fought like cats and dogs but she had hoped to have a better relationship with one of the one of her last living relatives. Unfortunately Elena was nothing more than another Katarina the only difference was Elena could hide her selfishness. Throughout the morning Isa spent her time in the tub relaxing trying to feel better but she was interrupted by a knock on the door now who in the world could that be wrapping a towel around not bothering to dress she opens the door to her suite.

"Stefan"

"Yea...can I...um. can I come in?" he asked while trying in vain not to stare at her towel clad body it did nothing for his spiking lust. He could smell the blood and alcohol from her and he couldn't help but let his fangs out he hadn't hunted in a while and craved blood. Isa took notice of this.

"Hungry stefan" she mused and let him inside to her room

"yeah I haven't hunted in a few days" he said

he entered her room and stuff in the bottles and blood bags let it all over the floor then turning to look back at Isa who was getting dressed was currently in short shorts and a bra with a blue tank top in her hand. He cleared his throat.

"Isa I'm sorry about Damon... he's very stubborn... and I know... I know how you feel about everything. I want you to I'm here for you" he whispers

She sighs while continuing to get dressed

" Stop! Just stop! please you need to stop apologizing for your brother's stupidity if he doesn't want me in his life then fine I understand I learned a long time ago to stop trying" she says all the pain she tried so hard to hide. It was evident and it broke his heart to see her in such pain. He had admitted to himself that had he not noticed the love she had for his brother and had Katherine and the supernatural not ruin the lives of those in Mystic Falls he would have gladly courted her for Isa was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman to walk the earth- her body curvaceous slender creamy smooth legs tiny waist perfectly proportioned assets breast and derriere that rivaled the goddess of love, Aphrodite had nothing compared to sweet loving Isa. Her body the personification of lust love and fertility. Yes he thought he would have loved to court, marry, and die by her side but his broken heart yearned for the doppelganger. Isa caught his dazed look.

"Stef? Yoo-hoo oh Steffie you there?" She couldn't stand the silence

*sigh* " Stefan I know I'm not the only one hurting, I see the way you look at her, and I'm sorry. Yet another doppelganger has hurt you so badly and has come between you and your brother." She said with such sincerity "but let's forget about how f***** up our love lives are and drink to the happy couple" she cheered with a bottle of rum held up high. Stefan said nothing but chuckled shook his head up her antics

'Of course she'd turn to alcohol for comfort' he mused then grabbed the bottle out of her hand

"You're on" he smirked and for the first time in quite a while the broken hearted duo smiled feeling elated to have someone who understood them.

Several hours later the broken hearted duo drank enough to get them tipsy but enjoyed the liberation the alcohol gave them. They were laughing watching supernatural Isa kept saying how funny it was that the hunters she had faced were nowhere near as good looking as Jensen Ackles' character Dean. Stefan kept telling him about how he was ten times better- she just shrugged. The show ended and Isabela was still feeling down.

" you know you don't have to hide it" she stated this and looked at her curiously couldn't help but think that the alcohol had gotten to her.

" I mean the pain will try so hard to hide I can see right through you know and I know how it feels. I'm sorry you have to go through this again its bad enough Katherine broke your heart" she trailed

He was stunned of her selflessness. 'The man she loves is getting married and she's worried about me. She never thanks of herself'

" what about your pain Isa; I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you when no one's looking. Tiptoeing around each other but the attraction still there he cares for you he's just blinded"

"Stefan you delusional sap that ship has long since sailed Damon is not, will not, nor has ever been mine." She sobbed " and I've learned to live and accept it I've learned to just let it go it hurts got it hurts so much to know the person you love has never loved you the way you wish they would but knowing he's happy is all I care about it's enough to get me through the day"

Stefan embraced her and let her cry it all out know that Isa refused to be vulnerable that this had to be the first time she let herself cry. Isa never cried unless she truly could not hold in the pain. He felt silent tears fall down his face.

"you shouldn't let this get you down Stef trust me when I say it get and the pain does get better it may take some time but all you have to do is be open to love. Don't let this stop you from finding love I know I'm not one talk seeing as I'm still pining after your brother even after sleeping around in hopes of forgetting him. Hell I refused a proposal because of how emotionally scarred I am but hey do as I say not as I do, alright?"

Stefan was stunned he refused to believe that he could ever be happy again but for Isa he would try. He would try his damn best to make her proud.

Isa looked up to see Stefan wipe away his tears

"What a couple of saps we turned out to be...huh Steffie" she end it with a humor less laugh

"Hehehe Yea"

"We're here crying while the ones we love are away preparing to tie the knott. Wow never thought army sister or her doppelganger would marry before me let alone to the man I love" she mused "Oh well c'est la vive. Here's to those we've been foolish enough to love, those we swore were a gift from up above but learned as we sobered from all the ale they were nothing but demons from hell...hehehe get it demon..damon. Cheers!"

Stefan shakes his head at her nonchalant façade

They continue to drink up until the late hours and both were extremely drunk laughing and cuddling with one another when both leaned into each others embrace. Stefan noticed how Isa's cheeks were flushed a beautiful scarlet blush her lops delicately parted and eyes slightly dilated. Isa noticed Stefan's focus on her lips and leaned in a bit more. Lips hoovered merely centimeters Stefan could taste Isa on his lips any type of movement would lead them to each other. Isa was the fist to snap out of her drunken daze.

"Stefan I think you should go." she rushed out blurring to the other side of the room

He slightly nodded and shook his head a bit and made his wqay towards her "Isa I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me"

She sighed- she seemed to be doing it a lot lately "Stefan nothing happened so therefore thre is nothing to apologize for we are both two drunk adults looking for an out and we just happened to let our hurt blind us a bit. I know you aren't over Elena just as I'm not entirely over Damon so I suggest you just go home and sleep it off so you look presentable for tomorrow. Ok?"

"Isa maybe we can help each other move on? Isn't it worth a shot? We both understand each other maybe we can help each other grieve. I can heal you" he rambled

Isabela held his face in her hands and looked him in the eye "Stefan don't doubt that I love you but what we feel for one another is nothing but familial love right now us getting together seems like the best idea to you because your hurting and you need an outlet but by using each other we're only hurting ourselves even more. You can rush the healing process, trust me."

She stared into his glazed eyes for a bit searching for any type of understanding

"I guess it was stupid of me to think that." he says

"No it's a natural response to our situation, but you can't let it eat you alive, don't flip your switch either. Ever." she says sternly then continues " Now I do believe you should head back to the boarding house its almost midnight and you need to be as dashing as ever if you want to break a few hearts and sleep with the brides maids" they both chuckle at her poorly executed joke

"Yeah I guess I'll leave them, I can tell when I'm not wanted" he teases and heads to the door as he steps out he turns to her " You'll be there right?" he asks worriedly

She hesitates "Umm.. I'll try."

He nods happy that she at least is considering to attend

"See you tomorrow Isa"

"Bye Stefan"

Isa closed the door gently behind her leaning on it for support as all her hurt came flooding out she curled up on the floor and pulled out her phone dreading what could be in the text she had received moments before her little drinking fest with St. Stefan

From: Klaus

change of plans meet at new Orleans

oh and only two days left sweet Bella

After reading the text from the devil himself she cried even harder she had forgotten that she was to leave so soon. 'Maybe it was for the best if she just disappeared?'

It was the day of the wedding and only one person was feeling any type of positive emotions-Elena. She was over joyed that both of the brothers were accounted for and Isabela was no where to be seen.

Stefan and Damon were both pacing around in their rooms questioning the events that were to come. Stefan worried Isa wouldn't show or if she did it would cause chaos. It didn't help that Elena's doopleganger qualities had been more prominent after being turned from human to vampire than back to human, her emotions hadn't quite settled down. It made him question the whole wedding charade but he didn't want to come off as the jealous ex-boyfriend so he stayed quiet.

Damon was in his room getting dressed only a few hours before he stands at the alter. His mind wandered to the sweet sassy brunette from his past that had just made an appearance turning his world upside down, he wandered if she would make an appearance. He secretly hoped he would have been able to see her before the wedding as selfish as it may seem he wanted her forgiveness although he knew better he didn't deserve it. He stood in front of the full length mirror and worked on his tie shaking away any and all thoughts of Isa away.

It was now only an hour before the wedding and Stefan couldn't take it anymore he hadn't seen Isa once throughout the day and she wasn't returning any of his text or answering any of his calls and he was getting anxious, so he did what any nervous wreck would do he went to her hotel room to drag her to the wedding.

He knocked on the door a few times before he focused in on her heartbeat but he couldn't hear a thing. He then proceeded by compelling a maid to give him her key card and blurred through the suite. What he say broke his heart-nothing. All evidence of her ever being there was gone all her clothes and beauty products that had been scattered on the bathroom sink, no bottles or blood bags just her lingering scent. He followed her scent to her bed and found two sealed envelopes one for him and one for Damon. His hand started shaking as he attempted to open it. It took him a few tries and shallow breathes before he was able to unseal the envelope and read the letter

Dear Stefan,

I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to support you today of all days. Aren't I a b*tch.? I thought I was ready, I thought I was strong enough to watch him get married to the doopleganger... I mean Elena but I'm just not. I know it's selfish of me but I've gone through so much and I refuse to put myself through that kind of torture. I hope you can forgive me someday and hopefully if fate allows it our paths will cross once again and you can give me an earful or we could just catch up on all the crazy adventures we've both had. I know you'll be fine and I've made sure that you will be safe as well. I made a deal with Klaus and his goones are no longer going to be a problem anymore. Please don't let anyone else know just make sure they don't do anything stupid be the voice of reason and make me proud. I love you my dear brother take care.

Your beloved sister

Isabela Marie Petrova

Stefan stood at the foot of the bed in tears crying like a baby because not only did he lose his sister once again but she left to keep him safe to keep them all safe. After a few moments he stood up and composed himself and raced back to the boarding house to deliver Isa's letter to Damon it's the least he could do for her.

No more that ten minutes later was he running up the stairs barging inside his brothers room.

"Damon" he huffed out bending over placing his hands on his knees to support him "here" he handed his brother the envelope and left he knew what Isa had written was meant to be private. As he made his way out the door he heard his brother

"Is she coming?" He asked desperation and hope could be heard in his voice

He turns his head over his shoulders and said"I don't think so but that's from her" then left the room.

Damon wasn't sure how to feel he understood if she didn't go to the wedding but he hoped she would have at least made an appearance. He looked at the envelope reluctantly before ripping it ipen. He reveled at how fresh her scent was he gently took the letter out and was surprised to find a C attached to it. He put it in his book box and pushed play before reading the letter. (Play say something by a great big world ft Christina Aguilera)

Damon,

There is so much i want to say so much i need to say but there isnt enough time for that so i will get straight to the point Damon back when Katherine had just arrived didn't want to believe that we would have trouble in our relationship and I as time passed I knew that things were coming to an end. It broke my heart when I saw you with Katherine sneaking off whenever you thought no one was watching but now I see you've found someone new and just by seeing how you reacted so quickly to protect Elena the other day I've come to the conclusion that she must be the one for you. For the longest I've hung on and hoped that we could somehow make it work again. I wanted you to be "the one" but you never would have accepted me as yours and I've learned to be ok with that. I want you to know I would have done anything for you, followed you wherever you went but after a while i realized you would never do the same for me. I feel pathetic really for hoping we could have had another chance but it seems like there was never any hope. And as sad as it is I still want you to say something, anything to make me stay and keep on fighting. All these overwhelming feelings make me feel so small and all I just cant keep going, I'm finally giving up, I'm sorry that I've interrupted your new life i just needed to let this all out. I love you but I need to swallow my pride, accept defeat, and say goodbye. Good bye Damon I hope you have a wonderful life with Elena.

Forever yours

Isabela Marie Petrova

P.S

My wedding present to you is a century of happiness don't worry about Elena being in danger anymore, I made a deal.

Damon couldn't breathe it was like his world lost its light he felt his dead heart shattered and whatever bit of humanity fade. How could he have screwed up so badly again. He couldn't go through with it anymore. He ran out of the boarding house in search of Isa thinking 'this time I'll pick the right sister and I won't let her get away'

Somewhere in new Orleans is a brunette walking up the steps of a mansion as she goes to knock on the door it is already opened and the last person she'd ever wish to be around greater her

"Hello love"

She entered the mansion with tears running down her face. This was her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon POV

I ran. I ran the fastest I ever ran in my undead life. I pushed all the obstacles that were in my way. I couldn't. No, I couldn't let her leave me again, but then again I was the one that sent her away. This time is was different. I now realized my mistakes and I do not plan to repeat them. I know she's the one for me. I know she is the right sister. She was all along I just didn't know it then. Katherine had nothing on her yet somehow I allowed her to bewitch me into thinking she did. How foolish I have been. Now I have almost repeated the same mistake with Elena, but no. Not anymore. Enough of my foolishness. This time I will stop listening to the voices of the women that try to play mind tricks on me. This time I will listen to my heart.

I reached the motel Bella was staying at. It was quite musty and old and it saddened me that she had to stay in such a place when she could have perfectly stayed with Stefan and I. If only I would have thought before speaking.

I smelled the air to try to catch her scent. It was leading me to the back of the motel. As I turned around the building, I saw the beginning of a forest that trailed her scent. I knew it was her because she smelled of strawberries and fresh freesias. Her heavenly smell always used to intoxicate me when I was human. Still does today.

I entered the forest and began to sprint as I was before. I followed her scent all the way through the forest rushing past the trees and jumping over the overgrown roots. What felt like hours running through the woods only really were minutes. The trees started to thin as the forest was coming to an end. Finally, I reached its peak.

Once I saw the end of the woods, my knees began to wobble as all my strength and hope gave out. I lost complete control of them as I fell to the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes. _I lost her._ I thought. I lost the woman that I just realized I have always loved. Uncontrollable tears began to stream down my face. I couldn't tame them even if I tried. Sobs began to break out as they joined my tears. My sorrow began to overcome me.

 _I'm too late.  
_  
Now I have no other option than to marry Elena. She is now what I have to live with. A love that will never be a love for her selfishness only seeks me out as a possession. A trophy and nothing more.

For at the end of the peak lies the viewpoint of the airport. From where I now lay on the floor, my clouded vision could make the shape out of seven planes, flying out in different directions. My love could have gone anywhere. There was no way now that I could find her.

As I started to head back to my wedding, all I could think about was my love that got away.

 _I lost my love, Isabella._

Stefan POV

I reached my hands into my hair again and pulled out of annoyance and frustration. Damon and Elena decided to have their wedding outside on our backyard and Elena wouldn't stop whining and complaining about all the arrangements. She kept yelling at people for stupid reasons. She kept exclaiming about how she wanted to make sure everything was perfect but seriously, her reasons were stupid beyond belief. For instance, this poor young girl ran to the kitchen crying after Elena screamed at her for placing the forks next to the spoons and not next to the butter knifes. Now you see what I mean.

I just hope my brother made it back in time with Bella and stopped this whole disastrous wedding from ever happening. I know he loves Bella. I could see it in his eyes. Especially when I proclaimed to Elena that I loved her, which I still do. I saw the jealousy that his eyes held.

Of course, what they didn't know was that I lied. Yes I lied. I didn't love Bella like a sister. No, I loved her more than that, but she was with Damon back when we were human and I knew that she never saw me more than a brother. Therefore, I took what I could. If all that Bella sees me is as a brother then so be it. A brother is what I'll be for her then. It was better than not being in her life. Of course, my brother then had to mess it up and break Bella's heart by sneaking around with her sister Katherine. Thus causing her to leave our lives until recently when she returned. However, Damon being Damon always has to find a way to fuck things up. Bella again decides to leave only this time because the heartbreak my brother has caused by marrying Elena.

As I watch Elena, boss people around I begin to wonder what I ever saw in her. Was she always like this? Was I so blinded by her resemblance of Katherine that I forget to see that they were very much alike? In body and heart. If they even had a heart.

Elena's shouts brings me back to the current situation. I mentally groan, I've had enough of her yelling. I began to walk towards her. "Elena," I tried to say as patiently as I could "shouldn't you be getting ready."

She looks up from the waiter that she was just yelling at for placing down white roses instead of red. The waiter uses this as an excuse to escape her clutch and rushes towards the kitchen. _I would too buddy, I would too._

"What do you mean? I am getting my wedding ready."

I begin to sigh, "No Elena, I mean as yourself. Shouldn't you be applying on your wedding dress by now?" I say this hoping that by the time she's ready my brother comes back and ends things with her for good.

"Oh yeah, alright. Well you can make sure that all these workers are doing their job right and are making my wedding as perfect as it should be. I am not paying them to do nothing," she says as she begins to walk inside the house.

 _Psh, you're not paying them at all. Damon is_. I think while rolling my eyes. Speaking of the devil, I spot him walking out from the woods sluggishly, with no Bella. He walks right past me and goes straight to his room. I follow confused of his demeanor.

I enter the room without a thought and see him putting on his suit. "What do you think you are doing?" I question angrily.

He continues without even acknowledging me, "What does it look like I'm doing. I'm getting ready for my wedding."

"What ?!" I slammed him into the wall as I hissed at him. "What about Bella?! How can you do this to her?!"

I felt my back hit against the wall as his hands were cutting out my nonexistent air, "What do you want me to do?! She's gone! Gone! That was her choice! And now there's nothing I can do". His angered voice slowly graduated down into a sad murmur as he lets me go. He goes back to putting on is tie.

My laughter then began to fill the room causing him to stop what he's doing and look at me in confusion. My laughter was not of humor, no. My laughter had anything but humor. "Nothing I can do huh" I mock him back. "Of course there's something you can do you idiot! You can fight damn it! Fight for the woman you love! Fight until there is no fight left in you, but don't give up you coward. In addition, to say she decided to leave is bullshit and you know that. You read her note she had no choice."

"I have no fight left in me little brother," he says sadly.

I stare on in utter disbelief. How can he give up so simply? Without even trying first. I was so ashamed of him. So ashamed that he would accept defeat.

"Fine." I say. "Fine you stay and get married. Get married to the woman you know you don't love. Be unhappy and stay. However, I will not stay here and watch. No. I won't stay and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life. You want to ruin your chance of ever being happy you do that but I'm not sticking around to see." I stated this and walked away.

I could hear him calling my name out but I ignored him as I continued down the stairs. I also chose to ignore Elena as she whined where I was heading since the wedding was going to begin shortly and walked passed her and out the door.

I decided if Damon wasn't going to make an effort in trying to find and save Bella from his burden of keeping Elena safe I will. I will find Bella. I at least I will try. She at least deserves that. She deserves that and so much more.

 _Don't worry Bella I'm coming for you!_


	3. Chapter 3

I hope all of ya'll are enjoying the story so far.

Bella POV

I never figured how I would spent the rest of my undead days as a vampire once I was turned, but keeping my loved ones safe seemed like a good way to spend them. If it kept Damon and Stefan safe then I would do it. Staying with Klaus and listening to his every order is what I will do to keep them safe. It's the least I can do and I guess it will also keep Elena safe. Not that I was doing this for her. I could care less about her, but she made Damon happy, something I could never do. Seeing him happy is well worth it. I do remember a time when I used to be enough, long before Katherine came along.

 _Flashback_

" _Thank you madam," I replied as the older lady passed me my groceries. I began to walk down the dirt path as many people trolled back and forth trying to reach the center town. There was a big commotion today in town as the soldiers were coming back from the war to visit their loved ones. The town was hosting a welcoming celebration for all those soldiers._

 _I came to the market to keep up my presence as a human. Out of curiosity I joined the crowd and heading towards the celebration. I mean I had nothing better to since I just arrived into town and hardly knew anyone. Of course other than Pearl and Anna as they have generously allowed me to stay with them for the time being._

 _I had to socialize out into the world even though I would rather just cozy myself up against a tree with some nice shade and a good book to read in peace. However, I know the dangers of secluding myself from the town. People start to suspect something is wrong with you and I do not need the townspeople to find me suspicious. Or worse find out my secret._

 _As I maneuvered myself towards the front of the crowd, I saw the mayor praising a young soldier on stage. My breath hitched as I looked more closely towards the young gentleman. He had the most lightest, ocean blue eyes that I have ever seen and a breathtaking smile that made all the girls swoon. Heck it made me swoon and I was a vampire. As I looked around I was correct in the manner that the others girls were most likely there for him as they tried capturing his attention. A poor attempt at that._

 _I scoffed. Foolish girls, can't they see that a man like that will never stick to one of them when he can have all of them._

 _Suddenly as I turned my attention back to the stage, our eyes met. My breath hitched again and my nonexistent beat of heart began to pump faster if it could. A slow smirk began to form on his soft looking pink lips and he winked suggestively._

 _Humph, he knows he is affecting me in such a way. How arrogant is he?! I do not need to waste my time on such a foolish boy. Gosh, you're a vampire for God sake Isabella. Snap out of it. I began to walk away from the stage and back to the market._

 _Apparently, the mayor was done with his speech as the crowd applauded and began to disperse. I began to look through the apples to see which one Lucy, my horse would like. My hand reached for one in particular at the same time another hand did. As our hands touched, I looked up and my eyes captured the same eyes of the young soldier._

 _I pull my hand away, "Pardon me miss, I did not mean to intrude. You may keep the apple if you like." He says as he hands the apple towards me._

" _No signs of intrusions here. I was just looking around." I said while turning around and walking away. I started heading back towards Pearl's house when I felt him walking besides me. "I'm sorry, but is there something I must help you with?" I announce more irritated as he continues to follow without a word and his smirk of a smile._

" _No not at all miss." he responds smirking. He was enjoying toying with me. We were nearing Pearl's front gate when I could not take the silence much longer._

" _Then why must you follow me ?!" I exclaimed fully annoyed now._

 _He begins to laugh only allowing my irritation to grow. I cross my arms waiting for him to stop. Once he does, he points to the house next to Pearls and says, "My home is right next to yours."_

 _Oh, God please kill me now! My face if it could would have been beet red. How foolish of me to think he would follow a girl like me. Now I feel ashamed of my accusations of such. "Oh, I'm sorry."_

" _No it is I who is a need of an apology for I forgot to introduce myself to such a beautiful lady," He bent down in a bow and took my right hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore, miss at your service." he says as he places a soft kiss upon my hand._

 _My heart begins to thump again that nonexistent beat. "Isabella Marie Pierce" I return with a curtsey._

" _Nice to meet you Ms. Pierce. Also I very much could not let such a beautiful lady as yourself walk alone now could I with all the danger that lurks out in the world?" Oh if only he knew what I was capable of. If only he knew that, I was one of the dangers that lurked out in the world. I mentally chuckled._

" _I guess not, but please Isabella would do just fine, thank you." I wanted to be reminded of Katherine as little as possible. The Pierce name just brought along bad memories._

" _Well Isabella I do hope we will be seeing very much of each other soon." He said as he continued to walk to the house next store where I proceeded to see a younger lad tackle him down. It must have been his younger brother or something._

 _As do I. I began to hope._

 _End of Flashback_

Oh, if I only knew back then that I should have felt anything, but hope, as Damon would be the very reason for my hope to vanish and my heart to break. If only things turned, out different, but oh, that's just wishful thinking.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock. "Bella love, meet me in the dining room in 5 minutes."

Ugh, what did he want now? I guess I couldn't really complain as he allowed me to stay in my room for quite some time, unbothered. I looked outside and saw that it was already dark out. Oh where did the time go? I guess I got lost in my thoughts once Klaus left me to adjust to my new room.

Once I arrived here, I had tears streaming down my face, but quickly realized that I had to be strong for Damon and for Stefan. I was doing this for them and I couldn't show any weakness to Klaus. I couldn't show him that he affected me in any way.

"Now that's what I like to see. Cheer up. A beautiful face as yourself should not be crying. I mean you got a marvelous opportunity to work alongside me." Klaus exclaims.

"Yippy, lucky me." I say sarcastically, not even trying to hide my true emotions. Klaus just laughed not truly caring how I felt.

"Oh Bella, love I can already see how fun it's going to be with you here."

I chose not to respond to that comment and allowed him to lead the way.

Klaus provided a grand tour of his house that now resided as my prison. It was actually gorgeous and grand. The whole place was quite elegant which really surprised me, as I didn't see him as that type of person. He showed me a few of his painting that again awed me. If he was not such a ruthless killer and a vampire he could have easily have become a famous artist.

The room that he provided for me was quite big and nice as well, but it held no personality. It was as beautiful as a diamond, but along with it hard and pointless.

I sighed. I might as well get things over with. I don't want to keep Klaus waiting since I already know what he is capable of.

As I descended the stairway, I could hear Klaus talking to another voice that was in the other room to the right. The voice only sounded too familiar and I hoped that I was greatly wrong on who I thought it was. As I reached the last step, the last person that I thought I would ever see steps out with Klaus from the other room. I couldn't believe my eyes as I gasped out

"Stefan?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you forgive me, I've been visiting many college campuses. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **The characters sadly don't belong to me. Now let's get on with the story!**

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it. Stefan was standing right in front of me, not 940 miles away in Mystic Falls where it was safer. I didn't have time to process that thought in my head as my body took control of me. I threw myself in his arms and wrapped my legs around him. My face automatically went to rest on his shoulder. I had to breathe him in to make sure that he was actually here. He still carried his wonderful smell. The smell of wood, musk and fresh rainwater. I held on to him as if my life depended on it. I instantly felt safe wrapped in his arm though I couldn't stop thinking about where we left things off. I wondered if he was mad that I left. My emotions were all over the place. I was feeling happy, worried, relieved, scared, confused and God knows what else. I couldn't help myself tears began to fall from my face.

"Whoa hey there, I missed you too." he chuckled as he rubbed my back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked scared of what his answer might be. Him being here, I don't know what it meant. I didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing and I feared the later.

He began to show a sad smile as of sympathy. When he was just about to speak Klaus interrupted smugly, "Well love he's staying here."

"What?! What does he mean by that Stefan?"

Klaus interrupted Stefan's answer again, "He has proven to be a great asset to the group. I mean he is known as the ripper."

"No, you can't do this! That is not him anymore! Klaus this is not part of our deal! You promised that you would leave them alone! No! I won't allow th-" I was interrupted by Stefan's embrace. He began to try to calm me down.

"Shhhh Bella, it's okay. I volunteered to join."

"You what?" I responded shock backing away from his embrace.

Stefan took a deep breath and looked into my eyes before he said, "I came here on my own. I asked to join the group."

 _Before Stefan's arrival_

Stefan POV

I had to find her! The last time she left, I did not see her for 153 years not counting her personas that she portrayed. The point is that I cannot lose her again even though she was never mine to lose. I still love her and care about her. I could not let her sacrifice the rest of her existence just to save Elena from Klaus- even though she doesn't deserve saving-, and I also knew that she was also doing it to protect Damon and I. This was not her burden to carry. Isabella was too selfless to think otherwise. She would do anything to protect her loved ones and that's one of her traits that I loved about her. There I go again love. Love is such a bittersweet torment. Especially when it comes from unrequited love, but it didn't matter right now. What matters right now is that Bella returns safe.

I followed Damon's scent from the motel that Bella was staying at and retraced his steps. I stopped at the same opening where his scent ended. The airport, awesome, the one place where I cannot follow her scent hence the plane. Either way I went inside to see if I could gather any clues to what flight she must have taken.

I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions so I walked up to a young lady that sells the airplane tickets and asked "Excuse me miss, but do you know which planes have taken off in the past three hours?"

She began to gawk at me. What did I have something on my face? What was wrong with her?

"Um excuse me, are you alright?"

"Please love me?"

"Uh what?"

"What?! Nothing! Nothing. I'm sorry you were saying?" she responded as she proceeded to turn a bright red.

"Do you know how many planes have flown out in the past three hours?" I asked a little more impatient.

"Oh yes. Let me just see... uh about thirty three sir."

 _Aww crap._

"Oh and can you name a few please?"

She looked at me somewhat strange again; I guess it was an unusual thing to ask. "Sure there's New York, LA, Texas, New Orleans, Utah…." she continued to drone on when it clicked. New Orleans! Klaus! That is where they are. I should have thought of that much earlier.

"Thank you," I cut her off "can I have a ticket to the fastest time to New Orleans please?"

"Sure, the next flight leaves in 10 minutes." She quickly got me my ticket and I went on my way. I was so grateful that I didn't have to wait much longer. The faster I got to New Orleans the faster I got to Bella.

Once I boarded the plane and sat down on my seat, I had nothing to do, but to get lost in my thoughts. Throughout the plane ride, I went over everything that has happened in the past 24 hours. I couldn't believe that Bella had returned. I couldn't explain the feeling of seeing her in front of my doorstep other than shock and pure happiness. Then the way Damon and Elena treated her afterwards with so little respect agitated me tremendously. Mainly Damon, he had no right to be such an ass. Especially since, he was the one that messed things up with her because of Katherine. God, I hated that woman.

Anyways we got to spend some time together, Isabella and I. It was the most fun I had in such a long time. We got to cry together, laugh and just be us. She made me smile again. Of course, I then had to mess things up by almost kissing her and rambling about trying to heal each other's heart, which was stupid. I know she can never see me more than a brother. Oh, how lucky Damon is to hold the love of a woman that will forever cherish him, but he is too stupid to do anything about it. How could he not fight for her is beyond me. I would do anything for her. She has me on my knees, waiting to take any order as a willing slave.

The plane ride lasted a long two hours. I quickly departed and smelled the air to see if I could catch any scent. I was walking out of the airport when the smell of freesias caught my nose. _Bella!_

I quickly followed the scent. It lasted about 7 miles before it came to a stop in front of a great white mansion. Bella's scent combined with another's.

 _Kla-_

Just as the thought came through my head I flew back and made an impact with a tree. Hands suddenly gripped my throat and I began to choke as the desire for air that I didn't need came. My eyes met the dangerous blue eyes of Klaus as he held me up against the tree.

"Well well who do we have here? Stefan, what are you doing here?" He questioned even though he knew the reason. His hands released their tight grip on my throat small enough so I could talk, but not entirely, so I couldn't escape him.

"You know why I'm here. I'm here for Bella." I choked out. He began to laugh and released me. I fell to the ground, gasping for unneeded air.

"You know Bella isn't going anywhere. She made a bargain that she cannot get out of, so leave and do not waste your time. You wouldn't like to know what I'll do to you if you don't obey." Klaus began to walk away. I saw my last chance of ever seeing Bella slipping through my fingers quickly. I had to do something, anything!

"Wait!" He paused in his leave, but did not turn, "What if I join you guys?"

"Go on."

"I'll do anything you say. I'll follow all your orders just please let me join you and Bella." I felt as if I signing my soul off to the devil himself, but I had to do anything to make sure Bella was safe. If I couldn't take her away from him, I at least had to make sure he did her no harm. At least I could watch over her with me joining the group.

He finally turned around to face me. Klaus let out a scoff and replied with, "And what makes you think I want you in my team?"

"I'm the ripper. I once caused thousands of torment, screams and blood shed amongst many. People have feared of what I am capable of doing. I can be very useful and a great service to the team."

He contemplated this for a few seconds. I did not let my nerves show as I held a poker face. "Very well then. Come along." He led me to his house and for once, I smiled. Even though I was condemned to following his orders, I knew I would finally get to see my Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters sadly don't belong to me:'(**

Bella POV

"Stefan why would you do that?!" I yelled at him. How could he be so stupid to agree to something like this. Especially since the agreement is with no other than Klaus. One of the most belligerent originals out there.

"Well I see you two love birds need a moment. I'll just leave you to it" Klaus joked. He began to head to the door all the while saying" a snack sounds about good right now." His words didn't even register in my head as I was still awaiting Stefan's response.

"Look I saw that you were in danger an-"

"So you decided to put yourself in danger like an idiot ?!"

"No! Yes! I- um look. I thought that if at least I was with you you wouldn't be in so much danger. I would be able to make sure Klaus didn't hurt you as long as I was by your side."

This man risked his freedom for me. He risked his happiness and so much more. It made me feel happy that I wouldn't be alone with Klaus but that was my own selfish thinking. I still feared the power that Klaus had over him now. All because of me. I still couldn't believe how idiotic he was being.

"Stefan," I breathe out in a low tone. I got close to him and clasped his hands into mine all the while staring into his eyes. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Klaus is an unpredictable man and I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you," I whispered as my eyes tried to reason with his.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen. I'll be here for you and I'll be able to protect you. Klaus won't do anything. Don't worry so much my love" he said as he once again wrapped me in his arms. I accepted his embrace as I very much needed it.

I don't know why but hearing him call me love made me feel different than when Klaus said it. Hearing Stefan say it made my unbeating heart skip a beat. I don't know why I mean it's Stefan! I shouldn't be feeling this way, I mean I'm in love with his brother. Damon. The one that left me for Katherine and then Elena. The one that seems to just keep breaking my heart. The one that didn't even care that I left. The one that is getting married today. Married! Why isn't Stefan there?! As these thoughts crossed my mind I couldn't help the sadness that came gushing with them. I wrapped myself tighter into Stefan's embrace feeling horrible for wishing it were his brothers instead.

I finally released him and looked into the comfort his eyes provided. I finally smiled as I didn't feel alone anymore. I pushed all thoughts of Damon away and let the prescience of Stefan take over. It felt great to have him here. I would just have to question him later about him not attending Damon's wedding.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid that will put you in harms way."

"I promise, now tell me what is there to around here, I gotta say this place is nice." I was grateful for the change of subject he provided. He always knew how to ease the situation.

"Well to be honest, I don't really know. I've been in my room ever since I got here. Seeing as Klaus lives here as well I don't try to run into him and spend more time than I really need to with him."

"Hmm I see, well since I didn't get a tour why don't we just discover the place ourselves" without a chance of protest Stefan grabbed my hand and led me to the closest room there was. It turned out to be the dining room. "Huh it seems quite elegant, not something I'd imagine Klaus with." Stefan mused as he looked around the place.

"That's exactly what I thought!"

He began to laugh and I soon joined him. It felt good to laugh with him. I remember the years before he was a vampire before Katherine came all we did was laugh and joke around. It seemed such a simpler time back then.

I was still laughing when he said, "You know you have a beautiful laugh Bella. You should laugh more."

If I could blush I would have. "Don't be ridiculous. I do not." I proceeded to protest as we walked into the next room which was the living room. The room was again quite beautiful with its chestnut red colors. "I gotta say Klaus does have good taste."

"Don't change the subject missy. You do have a beautiful laugh." I turned to him in protest.

"I do not!"

"Do to!" He slowly began to walk towards me which caused me to do the opposite and walk backwards away from him.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do no-umph!" I suddenly fell backwards to the couch, but this didn't stop Stefan from continuing to advance.

"Do to!" He began to hover over me, preventing any chance of escaping from happening. He then began to tickle me all over my sides and ribs.

"Stop it-it! -giggle- You-uuu know -giggle- how tic-ticklish I am!" I couldn't help but squeal. I was gasping out for unneeded air and I'm sure if I was human my face would be beet red. You would think that as a vampire I would have the strength to get away.

"Only if you admit you have a beautiful laugh!" He continued to tickle me clearly enjoying my torment.

"Okay! O-kay! I ha-have -giggle- beauti-tiful laughter!" I tried to gasp out.

"What? I can't hear you?" Stefan tickling increased.

"I have a beautiful laugh!" I exclaimed. He finally let me go. I tried to regain myself.

"See that wasn't so hard to admit." I glared at him as he stood before me and offered his hand. "So shall we proceed to the tour?"

"Yeah sure, but no more tickling !" I clasped his hand so he could help me up.

"Well I can't make any promises." He smirked.

We continued to explore the mansion until there was nothing else to explore. Klaus had given Stefan the room right next to mine which surprised me. You would think he would want us far away from each other. I didn't know how to feel about it. It's been two hours and Klaus still hasn't returned which didn't surprise me at all. He wants us to think with him being gone for so long we have a chance of escaping, but I know better. We can never truly escape him without him tracking us down. Although my thoughts weren't really on Klaus, they were on Stefan.

These last two hours have been amazing. I've forgotten how much I missed him over the years. I forgot how good it was to laugh with him and talk to him just about anything. I felt content with him here. He has always had the ability of making me feel comfortable, ever since we met.

 _Flashback_

" _Here you go girl. Here are the apples you've been longing for," I said to Lucy as I patted her long, beautiful mane. She neighed in response clearly saying 'it's about time'_

 _As I was trying to distance myself from the young soldier earlier today, I soon realized once I got home that I forgot to get Lucy her apples so I once again had to go to the market to get them._

 _Lucy sure loved her apples. She was a great horse that was as white as winter snow. A true angel. She's been with me for a long time. She was my only companion that I could trust in. How sad, my only trust goes to a horse._

 _As I carried on, I sensed someone approaching us from behind._

" _Hello" a young, but masculine voice said._

" _Oh my!" I jumped pretending to be surprised from the sudden voice. I turned around to see a boy that looked to be around 17. He had combed to the side light brown hair and the most gorgeous forest green eyes. His expression was one of affliction._

" _I apologize miss. I certainly did not mean to startle you." He looked down bashful._

 _Hmm how cute._

" _No need to apologize my own shadow seems to scare me" I joked trying to relieve some of the tension. It seemed to have worked as it got him laughing._

" _Glad to see that I'm not the only one then that gets scared by their own shadow." I began to laugh at his joke and that seemed to please him. "I am sorry, I am being incredibly rude. I am Stefan Salvatore. I live next door," Salvatore! He must be Damon's younger brother, the lad I saw tackle Damon earlier. He reached for my hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "It is a pleasure to meet you miss…"_

" _Pierce, Isabella Pierce. But please call me Isabella or Bella."_

" _Bella. Of course. Beautiful. It fits you perfectly." He smiles this boyish smile that you just can't help but be attractive to. I just about swoon._

" _Thank you Stefan," Lucy then neighs trying to gather my attention as she wants more apples "Alright girl hold on." I go reach for another apple from the bag and in no time she quickly eats the apple._

" _You have such a beautiful horse. Do you mind if I pet her?"_

" _No, go ahead."_

 _He got close behind me and began to run his hands through her mane. Lucy seemed comfortable around him which was strange. She is usually wary around newcomers as am I, but Stefan has the same effect on me as he does on Lucy . "I have a horse named Storm. He's just like Lucy, he loves getting his mane petted. Maybe one day we can take a ride with them."_

" _That would be delightful." I smiled looking back at him._

 _He flashed me that smile again and I couldn't help, but feel pleased that I was the reason for it._

 _End of Flashback_

Stefan and I ended the tour back in my room. We sat by the sofa talking when I finally couldn't wait any longer to question him about Damon and the wedding. I needed to know if the wedding was still going on or if Damon even tried to find me. I knew I was just leading myself to heartbreak, but I had to know. The answers might break me, but not knowing will just drive me mad.

"So Stefan…"

"So Bella…" he mocks back. I roll my eyes at him, but soon take a serious stance. He realized what I was about to say was hard for me so he sat straighter.

"Why aren't you at your brother's wedding?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys sorry, I'm really late with the update. Be here's some more if you're still with me. And surely more is coming on the way!**

 **I don't own any of the characters :'(**

 **Damon**

There she was, gliding towards me with a glow that every bride-to-be gets as they walk down the aisle. Her brown eyes twinkling due to the hanging lights, her smile so wide that you could see her sparkling white teeth shine. The whole town surrounding us all complimented her beauty and grace as she walked nearer towards me.

This image describes nothing but pure happiness…. So why do I feel dread every inch Elena takes a step closer to be by my side? The happiness I should be feeling is nonexistent. My mind should be filled with happy thoughts full of excitement on marrying the woman I love, but all they are filled with are thoughts of Isabella Marie Pierce. The woman that got away. My love that got away.

And now here I stand, marrying a girl that I don't even love. A girl I'm not sure I ever loved. So why am I marrying her?

"I do"

These words seem to bring me back to what was happening. Elena is looking up at me expectantly and quite irritatingly. This is my future, my love is gone so I must deal with what I have now.

"I … I ..do" Elena looks pleased, like the cat that ate the canary.

"With the power vested in me, you may now kiss the bride"

And with those finals words, I sealed my doomed future with a meaningless kiss all the while thinking of my lost love and how I will never get the chance to be with her.

 **Stefan**

I was waiting for that question. I knew that she wanted answers, but I just didn't know how she would take it. My brother has hurt her so much already that I couldn't help, but want to ignore her question. I did not want to tell her that my brother has given up on trying to fight for her. That he didn't have the willpower to even try. It only got me angrier thinking about it.

I felt my knuckles clench. She had a worried look on her face that allowed me to calm down. I did not want to put any more stress on her, I'm sure she has been dealing with many more stressful things for a long time. I just want to ease it.

Although I wanted to shield her from my brother's stupidity, I will not lie to her. She deserves better than that. She deserves the truth, no matter how hard it is.

I released some air from my mouth that I didn't even realize I was holding. I looked her in the eyes as she was awaiting my response and said, "The reason I'm not there is because I couldn't support a marriage that was going to be formulated without love."

She looked at me confused for a second, "What do you mean? Damon loves Elena, I mean he's marrying her!"

"No... he doesn't" I knew that what I was about to say would bring out hope in her. Hope that there was still a chance for her and Damon. And it killed me. "He loves you, Bella," I murmured.

"What?!" disbelief struck her face. "No, it's not true. He left me! And is marrying Elena!" she exclaimed as she shot out of her seat and started pacing possibly overanalyzing the whole situation. "She's the one for him. She's the one that he wants, I mean he stabbed me for her! He must love her!" She denied.

"Bella," I stopped her pacing by grabbing her hand and repositioning her on the sofa next to me, "when you left, he went after you without thought. Elena not even close to being in his mind at that time, but he couldn't find you," I knew the next part would be tough on her. "So he went back to his wedding to get married," I said as gently as I could.

She grew angry at herself and shot back up again, pacing the floor, "I should have stayed! I should have told him how I felt. God, I'm so stupid!" She fell to the floor on her knees and brought her palms to cover her face. My poor Bella does not deserve this. I wanted to kneel beside her and hold her in my arms, never letting go, but I knew she needed time to process everything I was telling her.

She kneeled in that position for a few seconds longer when she finally looked up at me with unshed tears that formed in her eyes, "But you found me, why couldn't he?"

This was the part I dreaded the most in retelling the story. I did not have the heart to tell her that he had given up trying, that he didn't get far into trying to look for her, but I had to.

"He .." I sighed, "he had given up at that point. He said he would settle for doomed love because it was too late to find you"

Her unshed tears finally shed, but it was not out of sadness. It was out of anger. Her knuckles clenched like my once did before telling the story. She was trying to control her breathing when she slipped out, "I see."

"Bella," I couldn't sit on the couch any longer, I went to wrap my arms around her and held her close to my chest. My chin just below her head, "I'm so sorry that my idiotic brother keeps making the same mistakes." _He keeps missing his chances on such a magnificent, beautiful girl that any man would die to be with, including me._

I so badly wanted to say it, confess to how I feel but settled with keeping it to myself.

She slowly relaxed in my arms, almost like she was giving up, defeated. It broke my silent heart that it was over my brother, "Oh Stefan, you will always be apologizing for your brother's mistakes. No more. He is grown. I just need to accept that he and I won't happen. I have been fooling myself all these years. To think that someone like him would end up with someone like me"

I brought her chin up to look at me as soon as her last words slipped out, "Bella, I never want you to think that you are less than anyone in this world. Especially my brother! You are the most beautiful, most kind-hearted person there is. You make people smile at just the sight of you! You are what every woman envy to be and what every man envy to be with. You are above us all! Anybody would be lucky to even get the chance to have called you mine" I could not let her think that she was nothing compared to my brother. It was unacceptable.

She held my eyes, searching for God knows what. I held her gaze never breaking it, trying to communicate with my eyes on how much I care for her. She must have seen something in them as her eyes glistened and she opened her mouth to say "Stefan, I l-"

"I'm back!" Klaus exclaimed as he slammed the door of the house. Bella and I quickly positioned ourselves back on the couch as Klaus entered Bella's room without a knock "Now did you guys have fun without me?" he dropped himself right in between us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders bringing us closer to him, acting like we were best of friends. "You guys better rest up now, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yippy," Bella sarcastically said as she ripped herself from Klaus hold and went to her bathroom to get ready for bed, indirectly telling us to leave her room. As we left her room, I caught one last look at her before she shut her restroom door. The look she held was one of confusion and dare I say longing.


End file.
